Yu Yu Hakusho Randomness from the Depths of MSN
by Lover of the romantic soldier
Summary: Kurama's married to a butt obsessed wife? Karasu is desperate to be laid? Kuwabara keeps getting attacked by random things? What the heck is going on here! In a world where RP is the way of life, anything can happen. Check out this joint made story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples! Long time no see! Actually, technically, I can't really see you but whatever! Long time no type to then. ...I just tried making a smiley and it didn't work...damnit! Okay, well, this ficcy is all made up by Yami-Aj Yu-Yu-InuCaptor and I, Lover of the Romantic Soldier. This is what you get when you have to Yu Yu Hakusho obsessed people RP on MSN messenger. And it's actually funny! Well here are some things you should know.

This story is a continuin of one that we made earlier but since we didn't save the beggining for that, and since I lost all of the ones that I did save, we are starting off with this. So, there are characters that are in my fics, Like Ariel, and those her are in Yami-AJ's fics, like AJ, Touya, Moonlight, Midnight, Kenji etc. As well, there are characters we made up for these RPs like Sika, Sika's baby, the Mystical Voice and the Random Voice (who are brothers). As well, there are the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters which neither Yami-AJ nor I own. Okay, I think that's all I have to say besides PREPARE FOR THE PERVERTED WEIRDNESS WHICH IS OUR SANITY! Okay, that's all. Let's get this story started.

Oh and those of you who are reading, someone tell me if the format that we used isn't allowed, cause I don't remember if they said it wasn't on You know the ones where it's like-

Ariel: sits at the computer and waves Hi everyone!

I don't think that's allowed, but I'm putting it this way to save time. If it isn't tell me so I can fix it. Oh, and if you really want the inside scoop on some of the characters that are Yami-AJ's, go read her fic "Fire, Foxes, and Ningens" It's really good. If you want mine well...your just gonna have to figure it out. Okay then, that's all. Lets get this ball rolling.

P.S. - If there is a difference in color or anything, the stuff in red/bold are the ones I typed, like the beggining is mine and after that is Yami-AJ's and then mine etc. Oh, and if there's odd things behind the words or whatever, those are supposed to be smileys.

Okay, I just realized that the stars don't work as well that there are many typos, so I had to redo the whole thing. :sighs: I hate this thing. T.T Well, theres not that much more of a difference. Atleast you can tell actions apart from words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--Bright sunny day at Kurama's house—**

**Kurama:outside with a hat, gloves, and boots on, working in his garden: Hm hm hm **

**Hiei:sits in a tree asleep:**

**Yusuke:running around in a sprinkler giggling like a little girl: Hee hee! **

**Ariel:sweating like hell cause she hates the suns heat: Uggh! . Too hot! has a fan And I Hate tank tops!**

**Kurama:looks at me: I like them on you! **

Yusuke: Why don't we randomly go and harass someone who hates having contact with everyone?

All: That's dumb... Let's go find someone!

Ariel: Who do we know like that?

All: O.O Ummmmmmmmmm... :sun sets:sun rises:

Hiei: The glove collector?...

All: stare: >.>

Hiei: What?

All: YOU'RE RIGHT:run off: (AN - the glove collector is AJ)

**All:run off to AJ's house:**

**Yusuke: This is gonna be fun!**

**Kurama: Unless she hurt's us in some way .;;**

**Hiei: I'll hurt her back if she does...--.--**

**Ariel:laggin behind everyone else: Too hot! . **

**Kurama:laughs:**

**Everyone Else: O.o Huh?**

**Kuwabara:points to AJ's house: There it is! Yay:runs into a tree:**

**All: ---- Idiot.**

**Kurama:rings the doorbell and waits:...**

**Hiei:...Why don't we just jump through a window? (AN- We killed Kuwabara in our last thing)**

Kuwabara: I can't jump and the window is closed anyway.

Ariel: Why are you so useless? You're making me hot with all your stupid energy.

Yusuke: It's not Kuwabara's fault he's ignorant

Hiei: You're right...No wait You're wrong

Mystical Voice: Why are you wasting time with idle chatter?

All: I thought we got rid of you in the first random thing we did.

Mystical Voice: No .

**Ariel: OO...Your brother's cooler you know...I think his name was Random voice? **

**All: . ...uh...**

**Ariel:...What?**

**Mystical Voice:...I'm the cooler one!**

**All: ---- Yeah, right...**

**Mystical voice: I am ;;**

**Hiei:trying to look through the window: Where in the heck is the glove collector!**

**Moonlight:walks out and attacks Kuwabara for his ugliness: Die!**

**All: O.o What the?**

**Kuwabara: AHHHHH!**

**Ariel and Hiei:laugh insanely at his tourment:**

**Ariel: Hey, get midnight to bite me! I enjoy pain.**

**All: O.o;; Oookaay.**

**Ariel:...what? O.o**

Touya: Why are you standing in front of my house? You're very conspicuous.

Yusuke: Conspicuous O.O? What the hell is that?

Kuwabara: A type of dressing... O.o

Kurama, Ariel, Hiei:shake head:

Midnight:bites Kuwabara:

Kuwabara: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Random Voice: Cause you're so ugly and useless. Besides aren't you supposed to be finding AJ?

All: Random Voice? Where's Mystical voice? O.o

**Random voice: Oh he went off to cry since you hurt his feelings.**

**All but Ariel: ---- Idiot.**

**Ariel:laughing her head off then screams realizing that just makes her hotter: Nooo:falls on the ground and squirms: Need...cool...ack!**

**All: O.O...--.-- Moron.**

**Touya:watches: ...So! How are you guys today:flicks his hair and smiles, pretty sparkly stuff in the background:**

**Ariel:stops squirming and stares: so...hott...**

**Kurama: O.O Hello! Your MY wife!**

**Ariel:stares and sighs:**

**Touya: .**

Ariel: Hehhehe .;;;. What?

Touya: Do you want to see my sister, and come inside our cool-

All: O.O Cool

Touya: Fanned,

All: O.O, Fanned

Touya: House?

All: Hou- Uh yeah. --;;;

Touya: Then find my sister yourself. I'm sorry but I have to go. :wind comes from no where and blows his hair, suddenly he gets wet and taks off shirts, flipping wet hair dramatically:

All: O.O :gasps at his hotness:

**Hiei: Why are we all going O.O :gasps at his hotnes? --.—**

**Kurama: I don't know...:looks at Ariel:**

**Ariel:hugging touyas leg: Don't leave! ;.;**

**Kurama: What are you doing. First it was Sika and now Touya!**

**All: Hey, what happened to the baby anyway?**

**Kurama: ----.---- grr.**

**Ariel:...Sika has it! **

**--at Sika's castle-- :loud baby crying:**

**Sika: Ahhhhh! Why did you leave me with him Ariel? ;.;**

**--back at AJ's house—**

**Ariel: Heehee.**

**All: ---- Idiot.**

**Midnight:all of a sudden licks Ariel: Hi! What about me? Am I cute? Can we have babies? **

**All: OO What the?**

Midnight: What? That's what that large obvious sign over there is telling me to say!

All:turn:stare at sign that is actually touching them: Where?

Midnight: Forget it. You guys are more drunk than AJ-chan :walking away:

Yusuke:grab Midnight: What do you mean more drunk? So she's drunk?

Midnight: Maybe... .

Hiei: I'll give you a coin in you answer.

Midnight: YEAH : takes money: SHINY!

**Ariel:...midnight is kinda cute. :stares:**

**Kurama: O.O What the heck!**

**Ariel: But he's adorable with the shiny!**

**All: --.-- Moron.**

**Touya: Uh..yeah. Well, You can go inside and look for Aj, I gotta go.**

**All but Ariel:wave goodbye:**

**Ariel:trying to see if she can look at Mindnight's butt under his tails: I wonder if it's as cute as Kurama's **

**Kurama:blushes: O/O NOOOOO!**

**Yusuke: That's just creepy. --**

**Hiei: I agree. **

**Touya:laughing:**

**Midnight:looking at the shiny:**

Touya and Midnight:walk away, a weird wind blowing their hair:

Kurama: . Those winds are awafully coincidental

Moonlight: The winds gravite towards bishies, that's why there's always a draft in your room o.o

Kurama: At least someone still loves me :hugs Moonlight:

Hiei and Yusuke: Scandalous!

Ariel: . WHAT ARE YOU DOING KURAMA!

Moonlight:phases through arms and jumps away:

**Kurama: Hugging moonlight since your being mean ;.;**

**Ariel:...BUT THEY'RE HOT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! . **

**All:ears die: Oww Loud! o.o**

**Yusuke: Anyway, lets go and find AJ. :walks into AJ's House. Giant Creepy lizard-bird thing attacks him:**

**All: OO AHH!**

**Ariel:Gets hit in the face: Gah!**

**Kuwabara:runs around in circles screaming:**

**Hiei: What the hell is that?**

**Kurama:waits for wind to blow past him: ...damn.**

Kurama: That's Cinder...see how he likes Kuwabara:winds blows as he looks over his shoulder:

Kuwabara:screaming in pain as Cinder digs his claws into his face:

Yusuke: Awwwwwwwww, I want a pet like that...or nachos...

Ariel:glaring at Kurama: You hugged another woman

Kurama: You hugged, touch and attempted to see the behinds of two other men

Hiei: Do I sense some friction?

**Kurama:...**

**Ariel:...maybe Kurama needs sex. **

**Yusuke: Wouldn't that just mean you don't give him enough:watches Kuwabara "play" with cinder:**

**Ariel:...:thinks about it:...damn your right...DAMN! . **

**Kurama: ...I don't think we need more sex, I think we need less.**

**Hiei: I agree, I can hear you two. :makes gagging noises:**

**Yusuke: That was unneeded info.**

**Ariel and Kurama: --.-- ...**

**Ariel: I think we're sexaholics.**

**Kuwabara: AHHHH! SOME ONE HELP ME:bleeding every where:**

**Ariel and Hiei:laugh: Hah! As if!**

**Yusuke:dances around like a freak of nature: Hahahah:chucks chicken sandwhiches at people:**

**All: Okay...--.--**

Hiei: You people are weird, why do I associate with you?

Random Voice: As Hiei ponders his problem we shall return to a place, a place that we remember as Sika's castle --------------

Sika: . I hate babies!...I know! I'll just give this baby to the random woman who wants a baby desperately :gives away baby: Yay!

Karasu: HEY! YOU GAVE AWAY YOUR LOVE CHILD! (AN- Sika is Karasu's younger brother who did it with Ariel. Oh and Yomi is in their castle as well)

**Sika: Yeah so. **

**Ariel:walks in the scene, slaps him, and then walks out: --.-- Bastard**

**Sika:rubs his cheek: Owww.**

**Karasu: See...now if only I could find my Kurama.**

**Kurama:makes gagging noises:**

**Yomi:walks in with an apron on and a spatula in one hand: What about my Youko?**

**Lady:comes back and gives the baby back: I felt too bad about taking such a sweet child from you**

**Baby:smiling sweetly:**

**Sika:...how'd you do that? O.o**

**Lady: I don't know :leaves:**

**Baby:starts to cry again:**

**Sika: Damn!**

Random Voice: Hey how did you all just merge together...What the hell.

Kenji:walks out of no where: o.o

Kuwabara:face bleeding and ripped up: Who are you again?

Hiei: The freaky lightning demon who electricutes people.

Kenji:wind blow long white-blonde hair, purple eyes sparkle:

Sika: WHAT THE HELL!

Ariel:slaps him again: YOU GAVE AWAY OUR BABY!

**Sika: Yeah so. I got him back.**

**Ariel:is now drooling at the hott Kenji: Ooooooooh! Purple eyes, even better than Kurama's green**

**Kurama and Sika: -------- Why is she all of a sudden acting all girly, unlike she usually would.**

**Hiei: Who cares, just watch Kuwabara die. :eats popcorn:**

**Yusuke:laughing: This is better than a movie, I'll tell you that!**

**Karasu:glides over to Kurama and hugs him: Hi love.**

**Kurama: AHHH! OO **

**Ariel:stares at Kenji: Why the hell did you give away our baby Sika!**

**Sika: Your not even looking at me. --.—**

**Yomi: You two never named your baby you know.**

**Ariel and Sika:...**

**Kurama: Name it shit head.**

**All:stare at the now creepy and angry kurama: . ;;; uh...**

Yusuke: Kurama is angry, Ariel is girly, AJ who we still can't find is supposed to be drunk...this is weird...

Kenji: AJ is drunk? I must find her before she gets hurt!

Ariel: O.O You were never like that Sika:wind blows Kenji's hair again:

Sika: Um...SHITHEAD IS CRYING!

Ariel: ARRG:punches Sika:

Hiei:eats popcorn: Aren't we supposed to find AJ or something?

**Kuwabara:wracked in pain as cinder finally gets off of him:**

**Hiei: Hello, finding Aj? **

**Sika: Why did you punch me:rubs his cheek:**

**Ariel: You called him Shit head. That's not his damn name.**

**Kurama: Well, at least she's not acting girly anymore.**

**Ariel:Glares at Kurama:**

**Kenji: Yes well, Kurama, Karasu is trying to have sex with you :points at creepishly naked Karasu:**

**Karasu: What? **

**All: O.O Holey Crap! **

**Yomi: Where'd my Youko Go?**

**Hiei: Uh...Aj?**

Sika:curled in fetal position on floor:

Ariel:takes baby: What is your name any way . ;;;

Others: X.;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Karasu: There's a draft in here :Kurama's shirt rips off: O.O :drools:

Moonlight:Voomes through floor: It's because of the concentration on bishounen energy .

Kenji: Moonlight, where is my AJ?

Karasu: Your AJ? O.

Kenji: You're naked oO.Oo Oh

Ariel: Awww. He's so innocent -

**Kurama:covers up his chest so Karasu won't see:**

**Karasu: Can we have sex, please? Ariel is with Sika. 99 :makes puppy dog eyes:**

**Kurama: No!**

**Sika:in featal position: I miss the Ariel I fell in love with.**

**Ariel: Well maybe if you didn't call the baby shit head! o **

**Yomi: Where's my Youko? -.-**

**Ariel: And my baby needs a name. :hugs the baby:**

**Sika: Your baby? O.o What about me?**

**Ariel:glares at him:**

**Hiei: This is so much fun.**

**Yusuke:pokes a dying Kuwabara: What about AJ?**

**Kenji: Yes, what about MY Aj?**

**All: --.-- dumb ass  
**

**Moonligh: This is fun.**

**Ariel:...where's the hot one in leather and the red headed hot one?**

**Kurama and Sika: --.-- Idiot**

**Kuwabara: You mean me? **

**All:gags:**

Cinder:attacks Kuwabara for talking:

Karasu: No one will hump me...wait! AJ is drunk maybe she'll do it! . :running up stairs:

Kenji: No! oO.Oo

Karasu:gets struck with lightning and rolls down stairs in a heap: O.O WHY CAN'T I GET SOME!

Yomi:in apron: I'm Making Bacon!

All: . ;;;;;;;;;;;

Moonlight: AJ loves bacon! .

Kurama: Is AJ dead or something?

Hiei: yeah? .

**Ariel: Wait, Karasu was running upstairs when he mentioned AJ...:looks at Karasu:**

**All:look at Karasu: Is she up there?**

**Karasu:...Why can't I get any? ;;**

**Kurama: Maybe Ariel will do it with you seeing how she goes for anyone.**

**Ariel: I do not! Only hott guys! And My baby needs a name!**

**Yusuke: I thought it was shit head? O.o**

**Ariel:punches him in the gut: NOOO! O Anyone calls him that and I'll hurt them!**

**All:back away: OO**

**Yomi:wistles while making bacon:**

**Moonlight:sits on Kurama:**

**Yomi: I wish my Youko were here.**

**Ariel: David, Andrew, Sayaki, Aya, Bakura, Malik, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Yusuke...**

**Yusuke: You can't name him that, that's my name.**

**Ariel:...I'LL CALL HIM KITSU! I WAS gonna name Kurama's son that but seeing how he doesn't like me...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay peoples! That's it! I know it stopped suddenly but that's how it goes since Yami-AJ has a problem with her computer. So each chapter will be what we write for that day. Well, I hope you all like the first chapter so far! And I hope you all think it's funny. Well, if you like it, review it. All reviews will go to me, but if you want to send a message to Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor, send it to me and I'll tell her the message. Okay, well that's all from me. I hope you like the story and I hope I will be wanted to continue this. But remember, the chapters very in length so some might be shorter than this chapter and others might be longer. Okay well that's all. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo People, long time no see if anyone actually cares. It's been a while. Ehehehe :sweat drops: I realized that the stupid not only doesn't show faces, it doesn't show the little star signs. So I have to fix every thing completely. I'll redo the first chapter later.

Well, this is the second chapter to the joint writings of Yami-AJ Yu-Yu Inucaptor (if I spelt that wrong, please tell me) and I, lover of the romantic soldier. If you've read both of our stories, you'll know that Yami-AJ writes waaaaaay better than me because she takes her time to actually write them, while I, although with good literary skills, write quickly so my stories are crap. But this, this is totally different. It's just us fooling around on MSN messenger like we always do. So we decided to make up stupid stories an put them on well, this story is a continuing of one that we had previously made. We would've put that up but we lost the beginning to it. :sweat drop: (I am not used to the : things) Well there are some things you know. The characters of Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me! I don't see why we have to put this since it's obvious but whatever. Next, the characters of AJ, Kenji, Yugi, Touya, Midnight, Moonlight, Cinder and some other people that I can't think of right now belong to the creative mind of Yami-AJ, If you would like to know what these characters look like or whatever, read her story, "Fire, Foxes and ningens." The characters of Ariel belong to me. For info on her, look in either Yami-AJ's story or all of mine apparently. There are also characters created within in the story and only used in this story. They are Sikamoto (Sika for short) who is the affair person of Ariel and the father of the baby as well as Karasu's younger, nicer, straighter, and less violent, younger brother, and there are the brothers Random Voice and Mystical Voice that say things out of no where and no one know the where about of these characters. Well, I guess that's all you should know. Once again, I shall say it, I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho who belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. As well, I give this warning………………..

**PREPARE FOR THE PERVERTED RANDOMNESS THAT IS OUR SANITY!**

Thank you. :smiles sweetly: I shall also have a little poll at the ending if I remember. This chapter and all chapters will continue with the last words from the person who last typed in the last chapter. If you don't get it, oh well for you. smirks

One more note. The big fat bold lettering is my writings, and the small normal ones are Yami-AJ's so if you have to complain about something and to one of us, just tell me. And each chapter is as long as the typings for the day. So they will vary in length. Oh and if this format of writing isn't allowed, please tell me. Oh, and some of the smilies may not work so if theres random periods or O. with nothing after it, the stupid arrow like things didn't work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ariel: Wait, Karasu was running upstairs when he mentioned AJ...**

**All:looks at Karasu: Is she up there?**

**Karasu:...Why can't I get any? ;.; (crying face if you can't tell)**

**Kurama: Maybe Ariel will do it with you seeing how she goes for anyone. >.>**

**Ariel: I do not! Only HOTT guys! And my baby needs a name! **

**Yusuke: I thought it was shit head? O.o **

**Ariel:punches him in the gut: NOOO! Anyone calls him that and I'll hurt them! **

**All:back away: O.O **

**Yomi:whistles while making bacon:**

**Yomi: I wish my Youko were here. **

**Ariel:Gives off random names: David, Andrew, Sayaki, Aya, Bakura, Malik, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Yusuke... **

**Yusuke: You can't name him that, that's my name. **

**Ariel:...I'LL CALL HIM KITSU! I WAS gonna name Kurama's son that but seeing how he doesn't like me...**

Karasu: Why don't you name him Hiei!

Hiei:Bitch slaps Karasu:

Karasu: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Hiei: OH YES I DID!

Yusuke: It's about to be a what? GAY FIGHT!

Hiei: I'm not gay. :Glares at Yusuke:

Yusuke: Oh. It's about to be a what? GUY FIGHT!

Kuwabara: I think I'm bleeding internally ;.;

Kenji: Would you like me to help you?

Ariel: He's so cute, even helping the freakishly ugly and deformed!

Sika: >.> Whatever

**Kurama:sitting there petting moonlight: Well, whatever you name IT I don't think Sika would really care. **

**Sika: Yes I would. Besides we already named him, He's dumb ass. (A.N. - The child sadly has more than one name) **

**Me:Bitch slaps Sika but messes it up: Hiei: You suck at that. T.T**

**Yomi:looking around Kurama: When is Youko gonna come out? **

**Kurama: Never --.--**

**Hiei and Karasu:Slapping each other and calling each other names:**

**Kuwabara:screaming in pain from his Cinder attacks:**

**Kenji: Oh shut up will you.**

Yomi: I've never seen you so angry...Well I've never seen you

All:Sweat drop:

Karasu: What's wrong, do you need some attention?

Kenji: What does that mean? O.o

Karasu:moves eyebrows up and down: Would you like to play with me?

Kenji: . Sure! AJ-Chan and I play games all the time!

Karasu: Let's find a room and-

Yomi: LEAVE THE KID ALONE! Bacon's nearly ready, gather everyone.

**Ariel: Bacon! O.O :runs into the kitchen:**

**All: --.--;;; :sweat drops: Idiot**

**Yomi: >.> **

**Kurama:Leg is asleep because moonlight was sitting on him: Oww >.O **

**Karasu: I'll carry you:Picks him up and blows up one of his arms by accident: O.O ……oops**

**Kurama: O. Owww! Mother F'er! **

**All but Ariel: OoO He swore!**

**Ariel: Bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon, bacon!. :bangs fork on table: **

**Yomi: At least some one likes my cooking! . :stares at Sika: . **

**Sika:...What! I don't like Pork products!**

Kenji: MY AJ loves Bacon, I shall fetch her!

Karasu: YOU'RE AJ!

Moonlight: I thought you wanted Kurama-kun... :looks up at him:

Karasu: Yeah, but I remembered AJ's drunk and I want to get laid. >.>

Kenji: Laid? What's that? O.o

Yomi:cough: When boys and girls love each other very much –

**Ariel: They have massive SEX! Now gimmie my bacon! O.O**

**Kenji:...Sex? **

**All: -.-;; :sweat drop: **

**Karasu:...Maybe I should take bacon lover over there:Dances towards Ariel:**

**Kurama:tackles: NO way in HELL! **

**Sika:...:hits Kurama: I'm supposed to do thatT.T :drops the baby at the same time:**

**Ariel:runs over and picks up the baby: NO:runs back and waits to give the baby bacon:**

**Yomi: You do know babies can't have bacon right? **

**Ariel: So! Hey Sika! Are you Jewish! **

**Sika: ...NO...--.--;;**

Moonlight: I shall fetch AJ-Samma :skipping out of kitchen:

Karasu:crawls out of fight: NO WAY BITCH! I'M GETTING LAID!

Moonlight: AHHH:screams and runs up the stairs:

Karasu: FUCK!

Kenji: OH MY GOD:stares at Karasu:... :gives Karasu an electric shock:

Ariel: Watch your mouth around...ummm...THE BABY!

Kurama: You can't talk how you want.

Karasu: You like it dirty... (A.N. – The last two parts made no sense to me)

Kenji: O.O

**Ariel:...I just got totally confused by that...and didn't Karasu say he wanted to get laid by me? O.o **

**Kurama: Are you saying you want to get laid by that gay bitch? **

**Ariel: Watch your mouth around the baby:hits Kurama lightly on the head: Bad boy.**

**Kurama: .;;; (embarrassed smiling sweat drop?)**

**Sika: So, fucker Karasu, who do you want to get laid by:gets punched by Ariel: Oww! >.O**

**Karasu: I don't really care who it is as long as I do :attacks a manikin:**

**Sika: Why did you punch me and only touched Kurama? ;.;**

**Ariel: Bacon :runs back in Kitchen:**

**Hiei and Kenji:Making fun of a dying Kuwabara:**

**Kenji:Electrocutes the manikin and Karasu:**

**Hiei:Laughs: LOOSER!**

**Yomi:...My house is full of idiots. :Walks in the Kitchen:**

**Sika: This is MY Castle! >. **

Moonlight:runs back downstairs: This is actually my house...you came here to get AJ because it was hot outside.

Mysterious Voice: Are you people drunk or something?

Random Voice: Dumb asses

Hiei: Only one voice can pop in and out. >.>

Voices: Whatever

Kenji: Yomi-kun, please excuse me while I fetch my friend

Yomi: So polite and cute...NOT LIKE YOU BITCHES!

All: O.O ;;; :back away:

**Ariel: I agree, very cute...but you know who's really hott...?**

**Kurama: Muah! . :smiles really big and gets all sparkly:**

**Ariel: NO you idiot. Touya! My god is he hott! Oh and Midnight too! I don't care if he's a cat-fox majiger thingy. He's hott! **

**Sika: Didn't you try looking at his butt? O.o**

**Ariel: Yes:sighs:**

**Karasu: Must...get...laid :falls on the baby who Ariel left on the floor:**

**Ariel: NOOOOO! **

**Karasu: Can I get laid by this:holds up baby:**

**All: NOOOOOOO! **

**Sika: Dumb ass is just a baby. ...all though...with the pacifier, he probably could give a good bl- **

**Ariel:punches him: STOP TALKING YOU SICK BASTARD! **

**All: O.O **

**Ariel: What happened to the sweet Sika I fell in love with?**

**Yomi: He didn't hang out with his brother so he wasn't an idiot. **

**Karasu: Hey! T.T**

**Kenji: AJ!**

Hiei: I'll go get AJ since you are so slow. We're in her house cooking her bacon.

Yomi: This is her state of the art kitchen, I'll get her. :runs up stairs with bacon:

All: O.O HE'S TAKING THE BACON:run after him:

Yomi: Which is her room? O.o

Kurama: It's tha- :looks at Karasu: YOU FREAK!

Karasu:pumping hips: (A.N. – Against Kurama?) What?

Kenji: AHHHHHH:Shocks Karasu again:

Karasu: You're going to give me nerve damage!

Kuwabara:crawls up stairs due to injuries: It's that door. :points:

Karasu and everyone else:open door and pile into room:

Ariel: This is the bathroom dumb bass T.T

Hiei:knocks Kuwabara down the stairs:

Yomi: . AJ! I FOUND YOU!

Kenji:shocks Karasu and runs to room:

Moonlight: AJ-SAMA WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?

Karasu:drools and jumps over Kenji :

**Aj:drunk as a skunk: What shirt? **

**Ariel:sees baby drooling: OO NO! My baby! You stay with mommy! Sika you haven't been giving him a lot of milk have you?**

**Sika:drooling:**

**Ariel: O.O :punches him: Asshole:runs away crying:**

**Kurama:watches Karasu jump on AJ: T.T**

**Karasu: You're squishy . **

**Aj: I am:squeezes boobs: So I am/**

**Kuwabara:Screaming in pain: Why God Why? **

**All: Because you're ugly!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone! That's where I'm gonna end it because it makes more sense to end it here then it does where it stopped naturally. This thing is 8 pages long on Microsoft word so I'm wondering how long it will be on WELL! I hope you guys liked the stupid randomness known as Yami-AJ and my sanity. Please review about what you liked or what you hated. I don't care! As long as you review! Well, time for the poll!

Would you like to see the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and other original characters interact with the opening sequence?

Yes

No

Maybe

Who the fuck are you?

Okay well that's all I got to say. Please give me a reply to a poll and the winning thing will show up in the next chapter. ;; That's all from me, Lover of the romantic soldier. Hope you review! Seeya!


End file.
